rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Chris Aren
' Chris Aren' was created by Liam the Big. He is the charismatic patriarch of The Aren Family, and he once held the title of Grandmaster of House Aren, now sitting on the Aren Council. He is far older than he seems to be, and has years of magical experience. To any who have merely heard of him, he should be known as a man who has worked almost to death trying to make Kandarin a better place, having served four seperate monarchs faithfully. The Aren Curse The Aren Curse is something every Aren has. An Aren may have one, or even two curses. It is uncertain how many curses an Aren can actually have. Chris was cursed with a single curse: *Avarice: Chris has always wanted more than he has. His wish for power and control knows no bounds. Appearance To be added soon Abilities In Christopher's years, he has gained several different abilities of varying mastery, all of which have assisted him in someway shape or form over his long years. Many of them are not public knowledge, and even still his close family may not know the full extent of his power. Physical In his youth, perhaps Christopher was a model of physical health. Now however, he is old, and far more sluggish than his youthful counterpart. Currently, Christopher's physical capabilities are as follows: *In overall strength, Chris is lacking, able to barely lift 200 lbs over his head. For a man of his age however, this could be considered a feat of strength. Although it is bolstered by a magical power. *Christopher's body is just a tad slower than his mind, and his reflexes are dwindling in usefulness, as his body succumbs to age. *Chris's left leg is visibly limp, due to an incident Christopher doesn't enjoy speaking about. *In his youth, he was trained with small arms, such as dagger and short swords. He still retains minor knowledge of such martial styles. Mental Christopher's mental capabilities are not to be trifled with. The man's ability with memory and logical reasoning are enough for him to win several awards, if they existed. Among his cerebral feats are: *Christopher possesses a near photographic memory. *Due to magical bolstering and various other circumstances, his capacity for logical reasoning is higher than most humans. *His various experiments have given him deep insight into human nature, allowing him to exploit various insecurities found in the minds and psyche of many a person. Magical Being of Aren blood, it is notable that Christopher is highly versed in several magical arts. Having studied most of his natural life in said arts has left him with varying degrees of mastery in many of the arcane arts. Elemental Among his studies, Christopher focused on the Elemental schools of magic the most, finding his niche within the school of pyromancy. Although a pyromancer, he was mildly versed in the other elements, as was expected of him. Like with most wide ranging schools, he has varying degrees of expertise in the four separate elements. *Pyromancy: Christopher's bread and butter, and his go to skill set. He is actually recorded to have summoned a fire spell greater than that of the surge level, if only for a small time. He is truly a master of the Art of Arcane Fire. *Geomancy: While not a fan, Chris has been known to be able to utilize stone magic to displace the ground under combatants, as to trip them, and even utilize local flora in his endeavors. Other than that, not much is known of his usage of the Art of Arcane Stone. *Aeromancy: Chris' usage of air in spells is known, however. In that it is often utilized as quick counters and re-direction of spells and even oncoming projectiles. This accompanied with his usage of air to stoke his own flames. Chris is no master, but he is not in the dark about the Art of Arcane Air. *Aquamancy: Christopher dreads the usage of Aquamancy, as it is one of his few shortcomings in his life. Unable to grasp and maneuver the ocean's might, Christopher stays away from it whenever possible. He is not a fan of the Art of Arcane Water. Necromancy While known world wide as an art of darkness and agent of chaos, Christopher is not only a secret practitioner of Necromancy, but he utilizes it in only a defensive manner, against fellow necromancers. His abilities are limited, as he did not wish to succumb to the frequent insanity associated with the foul art. *His training has taught him methods of locating a necromancer, utilizing an undead they have summoned. *Along with location, he has methods of severing ties to a necromancer, rendering the undead inert and capable of removal, so long as they are a distance away from their summoner. *While his focus in training was to locate and sever ties to necromancers, he also picked up methods of locating the undead Liches, using the residual energy of their Phylacteries. *He is not capable of actually bringing someone, or something back to life utilizing necromancy. He is however, well versed in the rituals that can bring someone back to life, and can identify them as such. Galethornian The personal magical arts of the Aren family, passed down through the generations since their creation by Galethorn Aren in the Third Age. Christopher studied them under the tutoring of Archmage Grest of Brickforce Tower. He has varying degree of expertise in the different tiers of the almost lost art, however has yet to master the final tier. *Carnalmancy: The Arcane Art of the Flesh, Christopher's understanding of the human body stems from his study into this foul flesh magic. Capable of mending and rending the flesh, muscle and all, from the bones of the human body. This powerful art is often used upon himself, and not others. If it were to be used upon others, he would need to have direct contact with their skin. *Osteomancy: The Arcane Art of the Bones, this study furthered Christopher's foray into understanding the human body. The bones bend, break, and mend at his will, usually his own. In conjuncture with carnalmancy, Christopher is able to painfully morph his own body, allowing him to take on ghastly forms. He's never tried such things, but it would be well within his power to do so. To utilize this art on another person requires direct access to their skeletal structure. *Cerebralmancy: The Arcane Art of the Mind, this was Christopher's moment to shine. The mind, the human brain was Christopher's strongest suit. His near photographic memory was amplified by the mental magic, as he was able to form what is called a 'Shard World', which is a pocket of existence created within the human brain, void of the normal ideals of time. What is a year within the Shard World is only an instant to those with true mastery of Cerbralmancy. Much like the two lower tiers, the usage on others requires direct contact. Other In addition to his physical, mental, and magical abilities, he also has an assortment of abilities and skills that don't really fit into any category. *Christopher is capable of speaking three languages. Common(Fluent), Khardian(Semi-Fluent), and Latin(Semi-Fluent). *He is often described as very convincing, his words seeming to be slung out by a silver tongue. *Christopher is a natural leader, able to take charge of almost any situation. *He has authored many a book, attesting to his literary abilities. History Birth Christopher Henry Joeseph Micheal Aren is the first son born of Ignitus Aren. He was born within Aspera tower, located in Asgarnia. Being the first born son of the Grandmaster meant that someday, he too would carry the title. His childhood was spent learning what all Aren children were expected to learn, to be able to cast spells proficiently by the age of 12. Nothing incredibly remarkable happened to Chris during his childhood, save for his constant torment at the hands of his sister, Beatrice. Brickforce Tower When Aren children come of age, they are sent away from home, to recieve an education past what their parents are expected to give them. Christopher was sent to one of the most difficult of the Aren schools. Brickforce Tower. Nestled in the Kandarin forests, shoulder to shoulder with a mountain. This building was a place for Aren children, and Aren affiliates, to learn all manner of arcane arts, under the eternal, and watchful, eye of Mallik Grest, the immortal Aren master. Arrival As a young man, Christopher was presented to Mallik Grest by his father, Ignitus. Mallik was a tall man, and one loyal to Christopher's noble house. His first words to the boy was an echo of Christopher's own future. "I will not treat you with respect. I will not baby you or cater to you. You are but a worm....that is, until you prove to me you are a dragon." It was then, Christopher decided that one day, he would prove to Mallik he was a dragon. Brickforce Tower was a place riddled with shadows and tricks. The books defaced and littered with the words of past students, words of secrecy and lies. Christopher, much like the others in the Tower, were exposed to Mallik's harsh methods, and his harsh training, including several documented 'accidents' leading to the deaths of several of Chris' classmates and friends. Christopher would soon learn the Brickforce Law. If you were able to be killed, you deserved death. Training On the first day of official training, a young Christopher was greeted with a smile. A fellow student. A young man, blonde of hair and blue of eye. His name was Brendan. Brendan Stone. Brendan and the young Grandmaster to be would grow to be closest of friends, the two doing their best to protect each other from the terrible chaos that was Brickforce Tower. Students butchered in the halls, teachers poisoned by rivals. When Christopher asked Aren Archmage Grest why this was allowed to flourish, why such chaos was given a place to take root, he had only one answer. "The family, your family, requires weapons to use against their enemies. I am a weapon smith, and this tower is my forge. Now, get back to your studies, and be carfeul. It is a dangerous world out there." Mallik said with a wicked grin. Christopher did not enjoy Mallik's smile. As his training progressed, Christopher was eventually forced to take life. A man named Denny, who tried to stab him in his sleep. A woman named Claire, who attempted to trap Chris in spell so she could experiment on him. Eventually, the bodies started to pile up. Christopher began to grow paranoid. Mallik's wicked grin seemed to be burned into Chris' mind, the tests and struggles growing as time progressed. By his fifth year, Chris had caused the deaths of 3 dozen people, in defence or otherwise. By year eight, he had developed an apathy about those who attacked him, killing them in bruta and slow manners at times. The game, or so Chris called it, grew exponentionally eaiser, and fun to engage in. The political planning of the deaths of his rivals, it secretly thrilled him. He could never accept that however, never saying a word of his love of the game.Brendan was Christopher's last beacon of some semblence of hope. Some form of humanity. The last bit of tempering to the steel that was the weapon Christopher Aren, and Mallik knew. The mission Graduation Elizabeth One fair meeting Setting the bird free A father I am My daughter A lover's heart Back to Brickforce A sprinkle of madness More chilrden The ritual Grandmaster Christopher A broken man's word The drunkard's child Passing the torch Wake up, Brother Pesky children The meeting Returning to the Family We are criminals The prince's favor Ryders Give a prince a book Sending fools for favors The release The Hunger Capture Imprisonment Freedom and sickness The battle Archmage Christopher Removing a prince The rich king Brock The removed prince's return Inquisition Personality Chris has been described as cold, calculating, and sometimes heartless. His training under Mallik Grest gifted him with an ability to do horrid things, without a second thought. Along with a damaged soul, he no longer actually feels certain things, including physical warmth, or emotional warmth. He is openly cheery, however a quick mind could see his real feelings when he talks, often degrading those he speaks to. Although born in Asgarnia, he sees the the Asgarnian people as lesser. He is both a Kandar Loyalist, and an Aren Purist. He does not have an ice cold heart, however, as seen with his almost adoption of Galastus Grey, and his guiding of Thea Aren. This is only a want to feel, as he is incapable of actually feeling these things. He constantly lives in his memories of being able to feel. While he often has alterior motives for almost anything he does, much of what he does benefits all around him, so long as they first benefit him. Gallery Chris Aren Tea Time.png|Chris Aren, as drawn by the user Ladymomo. Young Christopher.jpg|A young Chris Aren, wielding dual wands. Chris Teen 1.jpg|Christopher, almost a man, now cold and calculating, due to Master Grest's teachings and training. Grandmaster Chris 2.jpg|Christoper shortly after taking office from his father. This would be the beginning of the reign of Christopher Aren, Grandmaster. Grandmaster Chris 3.jpg|Grandmaster Christopher, charged and prepared to attack. Chris Portriat.jpg|A portrait of Christopher Aren Trivia *He does not drink alcohol, as it clouds the mind. He prefers freshly brewed tea over any beverage. * His favorite number is 7 *His favorite color, oddly enough, is blue. *He has two legitimate children, and three illegitimate, one being Elyspis Aren . *He doesn't like when others, even his own family, touch or handle his cat. *Among the books he has written, some have been publically published. These are: #Practical Pyromancy: Fire Magic in the Home #An Adepts Guide to the Arcane Art of Flame #Necromancy: A Defender's Guide #Diary of an Archmage Theme Category:Aren Category:Mage Category:Necromancers Category:Modern Magic user Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cursed Category:Dark Magic user Category:Kandarin Category:Male Category:Noble